In a notebook computer, the longevity of the liquid crystal display (or LCD) panel is not absolutely corresponding to the longevity of a central processing unit (or CPU) or the associated chipset used in the notebook computer. More specifically, the longevity of a CPU is averagely ranged between one-and-half year to two years, whereas the longevity of a LCD panel is averagely ranged between four to five years. It is a common situation that when a user desires to upgrade the CPU incorporated in a notebook computer, the whole notebook computer has to be replaced and the LCD panel attached to the notebook computer will be discarded as well. Accordingly, it is not possible to make the best of the LCD panel with a longer longevity from the past experience.
In addition, with the advancement of wireless communication technique, the LCD panel is able to communicate with the host of a computer in a wireless communication fashion. The user only needs to take a light and portable LCD panel instead of a notebook computer in its entirety. Further, because the LCD panel is able to operate independently of the host, it can be expanded to build a personalized multimedia music center product.
In a contemporary desktop computer, there has been achieved a replaceable LCD panel or a LCD display serving to operate independently of a desktop computer that is derived by taking the LCD panel apart from a desktop computer and mounted on a base. Nonetheless, the disassembling/assembling process of these types of LCD panel as described above requires to dismantle accessories and screws thereof, which is incapable of facilitating the disassembling/assembling operation of a LCD panel.
However, there has not been proposed a sample of a LCD panel of a notebook computer that can be independently dismantled from a notebook computer.